


Seeing the Impossible [Podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: Original Summary: "One night in the cave, Dick sees something he really, really was not intended to see. "





	Seeing the Impossible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeing the Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143989) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> I just love all the works by FabulaRasa, and decided I wanted to podfic one! Hopefully you'll enjoy. I love feedback.


End file.
